Reencuentros
by Kyle-Neko
Summary: Porque luego del caos todos necesitan conocer la paz, conocer sentimientos que quizá antes no podían hacerlo.
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes no me pertenecen...lamentablemente, el fanfic contiene partes de la novela en ciertas partes tratando de ser un tanto fiel a la trama._

 **Reencuentros**

* * *

Era un día tranquilo, para variar la única novedad seria que el trabajo seria poco, salió de su departamento temprano mientras revisaba el celular. Su expresión mostraba cierto desconcierto al leer el mensaje en la pantalla.

 _"Hoy no podre trabajar así que te envió la información de quienes necesitan una visita. No te preocupes por venir estaré bien...no destruyan muchas cosas por lo que más quieras._

 _PD. En serio, respira hondo._

 _PD. Cuida de Vorona..."_

Parpadeo dos veces de forma incrédula y luego de acomodar sus gafas guardo el celular en el bolsillo, ¿Tom enfermo? Eso era raro, en todo su tiempo trabajando juntos nunca sucedía y si era así de todas maneras seguía. Casualmente desde que Vorona se integrara a su equipo de trabajo Tom o enfermaba o tenía que atender asuntos familiares, si no fuera porque él era inteligente podría pensar que eso era plan con maña solo para dejarlo con Vorona.

No es que le molestara NO, ella era su kouhai y debía, como decía la filosofía japonesa ser un buen consejero y ejemplo para ella, estaba bajo su cuidado...decir que él era total y buen ejemplo seria mentir PERO se esmeraba por ser positivo. Ella parecía seguir cada consejo de él y poco a poco se volvió un medio de calma cuando esa apestosa pulga molesta asomaba su repulsiva presencia en Ikebukuro.

Sus pensamientos vagaban en su cabeza rápido y a borbotones, tanto que no se dio cuenta cuando Vorona había llegado saludándole solo porque ella tomo la manga larga se su camisa dando un pequeño tirón volviendo a llamarlo.

— ¿Senpai? – Le miro y él a ella, fijamente.

Sacudió la cabeza y alzo la mano saludando luego de un 'Hey...' mientras ella ladeaba su cabeza.

—Perdona, estaba distraído. –Dijo sonriendo. —Vamos hoy no parece que habrá mucho trabajo.

Estaba por seguir su camino cuando ella hablo.

— ¿Hoy Tom-san no viene? –Cuestiono la rubia casi igual de extrañada que él.

—No, parece que esta indispuesto. –Dijo mientras caminaban uno al lado del otro.

— ¿De nuevo? –Volvió a cuestionar alzando una ceja mientras Shizuo asentía.

Mientras caminaban ante un semáforo en rojo juntos mirando el celular de Shizuo pasaron frente la vagoneta de cierto grupo de personas.

Entre sorpresa de dos de los cuatro, uno con picaras deducciones y la única mujer dentro gritando cosas poco entendibles siguieron su camino al perder a la pareja entre la gente cuestionándose que habían visto.

Esos cuatro sin embargo no fueron los únicos en presenciar a la pareja, justo en un cruce una tímida Anri captaba con ligera sorpresa sonriendo después por tal 'romántico' acontecimiento y como no era de esperarse toda la ciudad hablo en minutos sobre el tema.

 _"El hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro se pasea con su novia por todos lados"_

 _"Una nueva ola de dolor: La pareja bestial de Ikebukuro"_

Eso y más se decía y es que ya no era noticia que Vorona también estaba siendo catalogada como lo hacían con Shizuo, apodos como la _"Femme Fatale"_ o cosas más fuertes corrían como pólvora aunque a ella parecía darle igual, Shizuo era el furioso al recibir un nuevo y más vulgar apodo que el anterior.

* * *

Casi cerca de las dos de la tarde llegaron al Russian Sushi entrando para ser recibidos por un enérgico Simón quien comenzaba a decir extrañas cosas sobre "amor" y "relación", Shizuo pareció confuso mientras comía en tanto que Vorona cruzaba palabras en Ruso con aquel entusiasta grandulón.

— ¿Hoy solo vienen ustedes? –Hablo por fin Dennis quien sonreía con levedad y Shizuo explicaba la situación de Tom. — ¿Vorona no les causa molestias? –Volvió a cuestionar al ver un poco extrañado a una Vorona más expresiva al discutir con Simón.

—No, ella es responsable y muy buena para esto. –Esa expresión hizo a Dennis sonreír con más amplitud y menos preocupación.

—Ya veo...me alegro, parece a gusto –

Con aquellas palabras en mente Shizuo caminaba después de la última persona en visitar, por un momento sintió un gran orgullo, el hacía de su kouhai una mejor chica, suspiro aliviado y la miro, Vorona iba a su lado sujetándose de su manga para evitar perderse entre el montón de gente.

* * *

Observo el reloj del parque notando que eran cerca de las ocho...

—Deberíamos cenar algo ¿No crees? – La miro cuando se detuvieron frente a un restaurante de comida rápida.

—Me negare senpai...ahora mismo carezco de efectivo –Dijo ella negando haciendo que el sonriera.

—No importa yo invitare esta vez –Shizuo por primera vez tomo su mano entrando para ir hasta una mesa tranquila, la dejo ahí pidiendo esperar mientras iba a ordenar.

Vorona lo observo fijamente, a pesar de su monstruosa fuerza y carácter volátil Heiwajima Shizuo era relativamente tranquilo, sus ojos despedían un brillo de extraña amabilidad, cosa que ella no conocía. Matar o morir era su mundo y solo en libros conocía la bondad, pero, este hombre era todo lo que no creyó existiría, bondad, fortaleza, determinación y respeto sin contar otros aspectos.

Él era su presa y esa chiquilla del clan Awakusu, ni mucho menos el informante le robarían a su ahora senpai...bueno, vencerlo eso.

—Volví… – hablo el joven rubio dejando la charola sobre la mesa frente a ella quien se sonrojo al escucharlo, Shizuo se sentó frente a ella tomando el jugo.

Se mantuvieron en silencio solo cruzando palabra para saber si disfrutaban de la comida, sin lugar a dudas las veces que solo ellos se hacían cargo del trabajo era al comienzo algo difícil pero con el tiempo se volvió agradable, ambos se apoyaban mutuamente y a su vez se conocían un poco mejor. Vorona no era de hablar sobre sí misma, generalmente siempre solía evadir algo sobre su pasado, pocas veces había un leve acceso y sin embargo él se hacía una idea de lo que quizá ella escondía.

Ella había sido quien le atacara tiempo atrás, eso quería decir que no era una simple chica venida de Rusia, sus movimientos tan fluidos y su increíble fuerza no eran cosa de una chica normal de diecinueve años, si, quizá era delgada pero eso no quería decir que fuera débil. Lo vio el primer día de trabajo además esa forma tan inexpresiva y precisa era como la de alguien que habría sido duramente sometido a algún tipo de entrenamiento. No, él no era tan tonto.

Por un momento entristeció al imaginarla totalmente sola en su niñez, una cosa que ella había mencionado era que su padre y único familiar, jamás tenía tiempo para ella y que por diversos problemas no había logrado congeniar con ningún infante. Quizá si ellos se hubiesen conocido en su niñez probablemente se habrían agradado, él también había sido constantemente rechazado por su fuerza sobrehumana, podría entender ese sentimiento de abandono o de frustración aunque él había tenido la fortuna de tener a Kasuka de su lado e inclusive a Shinra y con el tiempo a Tom y a Kadota quienes bien o mal solían hablar con él, pero ¿ella?

La observo fijamente, parecía entusiasmada o eso le daba a entender sus ojos que emanaban un brillo inusual de emoción mientras terminaba sus papas fritas. Analizo la situación tanto propia como la de esa chica, llevaban algo de tiempo juntos y podría decir que ya la consideraba tan importante como Celty, quizá más…no quería pecar de presunción pero podría asegurar que Vorona le tenía el mismo cariño aunque de forma escondida o inconsciente.

* * *

Casi un año de aquel suceso había pasado y ahora ahí estaba él, de pie frente a un Izaya completamente dañado, en pie a duras penas con una expresión agobiada pero sin duda confiada de algo…ganaría.

Sus ojos estaban clavados en el informante quien estaba perdido al parecer en sus pensamientos, él estaba vagando en su mente, ¿Por qué habría recordado a Vorona en ese momento? Quizá por lo sucedido horas atrás cuando ella le había apuntado con el arma. No, no era momento de divagar en esas cosas, era hora de acabar con ese enano irritante, tomo una máquina expendedora a su lado casi destrozada, ya, su tiempo había llegado…

 _"Acabare con él…"_

Pensó colérico, logro percibir los labios del azabache frente a él moverse mientras sonreía de forma lasciva, la furia exploto pero la sorpresa lo inundo repentinamente, logro ver la velocidad con que una cuchilla brillante se clavaba en uno de los costados del informante y este simplemente expandía sus ojos a causa de la sorpresa al ver a su agresor…agresora.

— ¿He?...

Vorona saliendo entre una multitud de "zombies" causados por las Saikas sujetando la empuñadura de la cuchilla que ahora Izaya tenía hundida en su costado, luego de un rápido movimiento al tirar aquel objeto sujeto desde su mano izquierda un arma, todos tras el informante se movieron rápidamente mirando con horror la escena, esa mujer iba en serio pensaron todos mientras ella a paso firme se acercaba.

 _"Vorona"_

Pensó Shizuo al girarse y ver con sorpresa pero manteniendo su furia a Izaya quien seguía inmutado, como en shock, eso no estaba en su plan…

La rusa paso su mirada de un Izaya que ahora yacía de rodillas a un Shizuo impactado por aquellas continuas escenas.

— Shizuo-senpai…es humano.

Fue como si ella hubiese escuchado los continuos pensamientos del informante quien se sintió azotado repentinamente, en su mente él llamaba a Shizuo "monstruo" constantemente y ahora ella aparecía destruyendo su escena épica, el monstruo asesinando a un humano y siendo repudiado por el mundo. Maldita. Eso pensó él.

— La necesidad de convertirse en una bestia…es nula.

Con esas últimas palabras Vorona apunto la punta del arma a la cabeza de Izaya esperando el momento exacto y disparar, desaparecer al que ahora ella consideraba el único monstruo.

En ese momento la luz de la conciencia golpeo a Shizuo, la escena era atroz, su kouhai, su preciada kouhai estaba ahí dispuesta a manchar sus manos de sangre por él. NO.

— **¡OI! IDIOTA ¡DETENTE! ¡NO PUEDES CONVERTIRTE EN UNA ASESINA!**

Vorona sonrió con tristeza, su senpai aun la creía tan inocente…no dejo de mirar a Izaya y entonces se dispuso a hablar.

— Solo pido tu tranquilidad… — Su voz se cortó de momento y luego volvió a hablar… — Yo, desde el principio he sido una bestia que disfruta asesinar…

Desde su lugar la vio fruncir los labios y también pudo percibir la voz de Izaya pero ella jamás bajo el arma como horas antes lo hizo con él, no, ella no había vacilado ahora.

Un disparo en seco.

Shizuo solo escucho y sintió el aturdimiento en su cabeza, eso fue tan escalofriante como impactante, si esa era una pesadilla deseaba con toda el alma despertar.

* * *

 **Ikebukuro 1 año y medio después.**

Aun no podía explicarse lo que había sucedido, aún más extraño la desaparición de Izaya y el repentino "retiro" de Vorona. Suspiro largamente mientras caminaba junto a Tom quien hablaba con su típico hastió por el trabajo de ese día.

— Realmente sigues afectado por lo que sucedió ¿Verdad?

— Si te soy sincero no puedo entender nada, estaba totalmente fuera de mi…me arrepiento de mis actos en sí.

Tom palmeo su espalda dándole ánimos mientras miraba la expresión decaída de su amigo.

 _"Shizuo siempre va por ahí con una expresión tan solitaria…supongo que él no se siente tan orgulloso de eso."_

Recordó lo que le había dicho a Kine el día de los disturbios y se sintió culpable, a pesar de todo Shizuo era su kouhai y amigo pero no hacía nada para protegerlo, suspiro largamente, no solo era lo de Izaya si no Vorona lo que le afectaba pero no tenía valor de preguntar ya que sabía que quizá este lo negaría totalmente.

* * *

— ¿Estas mejor ahora Shinra?

Shizuo se hallaba sentado en uno de los sillones del departamento de Shinra y Celty, fue la dullahan quien posteo en la PDA y luego le mostro la pantalla.

 _[Aún más importante, tu como estas Shizuo, todo lo que paso, lamento no poder ayudarte en ese momento…]_

El mencionado alzo su diestra agitándola despreocupado, Shinra y Celty ya habían hablado de la situación y aunque Shizuo mostraba tranquilidad, su timbre de voz sonaba más profundo y seco. Amargo.

— Descuida, es todo lo contrario…yo no te ayude lo suficiente Celty, me disculpo por eso…me deje guiar por mi furia hacia Izaya que olvide que debía ayudarlos a ti y a Shinra.

— ¿En serio no estas afectado por lo sucedido Shizuo-kun?

Shinra uso su tono de voz más ingenuo pero fingido que pudo, Celty negó al escucharlo, era tan cruel algunas veces pero sabía que por algo estaba haciendo eso. Miro luego al rubio y este simplemente sonrió con ironía.

— Estoy muy afectado…me siento culpable por Celty y levemente por ti también, por los mocosos, por Tom, por Kadota y los demás…hasta por Izaya….

Respiro profundamente recordando vagamente la última mirada que le dio al informante, seguía sonriendo a pesar de que sus dedos estaban tocando la muerte. Maldito infeliz, pensó.

— ¿Y por la chica que estaba contigo? Hummm…Voro…Varo…no recuerdo… — Sonrió con torpeza.

Shizuo bajo la mirada al suelo y Celty golpeo con el codo el brazo de Shinra quien al ver a su amigo en aquel estado se limitó a suspirar largamente.

— ¿Sabes cómo es el amor Shizuo? — El mencionado alzo la vista quedándose inmutado notando el rostro calmado de Shinra quien tomo aire para disponerse a hablar. — Cuando estoy con Celty me siento realmente feliz, me preocupo mucho por ella y no dudaría en dejarme matar por salvarla… ¿lo viste? No me importo mi vida por saber que estaría bien…si, acepto que fui egoísta pero considero que ella estaría mejor conmigo que vagando sola por el mundo. Yo haría cualquier cosa por ella…

¿Por qué le decía aquello? Lo observo confuso y entonces Celty comenzó a escribir mostrándole.

 _[Yo muy en mis adentros pensaba que si abandonaba a Shinra él podría ser feliz con una mujer humana, realizar una vida con alguien aceptable…para mí eso era una prueba de verdadero amor…pero él no desistió de mí, se arriesgó a buscarme y retenerme, yo estoy verdaderamente agradecida.]_

— Por un momento sentí un enorme vacío al saber que Celty se iría y no volvería…pensé que estaba todo perdido pero entonces, pensé en que ese sacrificio que ambos hacíamos, ella marchándose para dejarme vivir con normalidad y yo dejándola partir para que cumpliera su designio…era tonto, ambos estábamos abandonándonos por pensar cosas que no eran…por asumir lo que el otro creía correcto. ¿Comprendes?

Ante las palabras de Celty y Shinra, Shizuo se mantuvo pensativo por varios días en los cuales no lograba concentrarse con claridad.

* * *

Con algo de dificultad luego de tanto pensar fue hacia el Russian Shushi con una clara misión, saber, quería respuestas que él no podía conseguir solo.

¿Quién era realmente Vorona? ¿Volveria?

Parecía como si Simón y Dennis lo esperaran ya que al verlo entrar ambos hombres se sonrieron con una fuerte esencia de complicidad y fue Simón quien lo hizo entrar hasta estar en la barra, se sentó en una de las sillas y los miro como quien hace preguntas sin querer hacerlas, Dennis negó y entonces abrió la boca.

— ¿en serio necesito decir a que vine?

Su voz estaba temblorosa, de repente tenia nerviosismo y ansiedad, se froto las manos y entonces Simón comenzó a reír con justa gracia, ver al hombre ahora formalmente declarado _"el más fuerte de todo Ikebukuro"_ en ese estado era grandiosamente cómico, Shizuo frunció el entrecejo ligeramente exasperado ante la demora de información.

— Haz venido a hablar de Vorona ¿Verdad?

— ¿Sabes como esta? ¿Se han solucionado sus asuntos?

 _ **"El amor es el necesitar a alguien con desesperación, es sentir que dejas de respirar cada día al no tener la presencia de esa persona a tu lado, es el recordar los buenos momentos cada día, hora…segundo."**_

Sus pensamientos vagaron luego de estar ahí casi por dos horas, vio entrar a Walker y Karisawa y luego de intercambiar algunas palabras los vio salir, también a los chiquillos que habían estado en los disturbios aquella noche, lo saludaron amablemente e inclusive se disculparon con él aunque simplemente los reprendió por seguir siendo tan formales con su persona.

Fue entonces que luego de que Dennis le pidiera encarecidamente esperar este lo llamo mientras sostenía la bocina del teléfono de aquel local, se acercó mostrándose confundido y luego tomo la bocina y se dispuso a escuchar.

— _Privet?_

No había entendido nada en esa palabra pero sus ojos se abrieron como platos al reconocer la voz femenina, sin vida, sin matiz… era de ella. Calmo su emoción y respiro profundamente.

— ¿Vorona?...

Escucho el sobresalto de ella en un grito ahogado y sonrió con levedad, se quedaron así unos segundos que parecieron horas y entonces ella hablo.

— _Como lograste comunicarte y saber de mi…_

— Eso es lo de menos ¿No crees? Lo importante es que debemos hablar…

Si bien sonaban calmados, ambos eran una enorme masa de nervios.

Entonces ante las insistencias de Shizuo, Vorona decidió hablar.

— _Te lo he dicho, soy una asesina que disfruta de esa actividad…no soy inocente, no soy humana…no merezco ser tratada como tu igual… ¿Entiendes?_

En ese momento él no estaba hablando con su Kouhai, estaba hablando con una persona a quien jamás había conocido, con una mujer deshecha, pero ¿acaso no se daba cuenta de que él se sentía igual de vulnerable y perdido?

— Yo no te juzgo…para mi eres una chica que necesitaba compañía y al igual que yo, estoy seguro que pensabas lo mismo de mí, muy en el fondo, dentro de esa armadura que te creaste…tu y yo nos estábamos salvando Vorona…

Se armó un nuevo silencio entre ambos, ya no sabía que debería decir, como seguir y es que de todas formas si decía esas cosas nada cambiaria, quizá ella simplemente le diría que era una pérdida de tiempo total.

— _No fui sincera…debí serlo cuando dijiste que me reconocías pero estaba asustada en el fondo._

Entonces en ese momento él se dio cuenta que Vorona había cambiado, no sonaba como antes, dura e indiferente, ahora estaba frágil y rebuscaba a sus palabras…

— ¿Vas a volver?

De repente ya no quiso agobiarla con mas, solo deseaba saber eso, ya después tendría la oportunidad de saber y de cuestionar.

— _Necesito tiempo…_

Bien, para él eso fue suficiente, luego de darle ánimos y de pedirle pensara un poco y en un entorpecido movimiento expresarle que deseaba que volviera ambos colgaron.

Él se quedó ahí de pie por unos minutos y luego simplemente respiro profundamente, se sintió extraño pero un poco más aliviado.

— Se los agradezco…

Fue lo último que dijo al despedirse de Dennis y Simón para salir del local.

— Oye tú…

Shizuo levanto la vista a una mujer de largos cabellos castaños oscuros quien le miraba desde la acera, mantenía sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. La analizo bien, no recordaba nada de ella pero se acercó con calma.

— Quien eres tú.

— Yagiri Namie…soy la asistente de Izaya.

Sus ojos se abrieron con leve sorpresa, se extrañó ante las palabras de la mujer que no se inmuto ante ninguna de sus propias palabras.

— Que es lo que quieres de mí. — Estaba conmocionado pero simplemente la curiosidad lo embargo.

— Vamos a un lugar más tranquilo, ahí te lo explicare todo…

Namie le dio la espalda y por instinto el rubio siguió tras ella, miro sus espaldas, no parecía una mujer peligrosa y menos fuerte, sin embargo si parecía astuta…como Izaya.

Al llegar a una cafetería ambos entraron y luego de escoger un lugar se sentaron uno frente al otro ante las voces de algunas personas y la música de aquel lugar, era tranquilo pero bullicioso.

— Y bien, ¿Qué quieres de mí?

La mujer saco de su bolso un sobre y se lo acerco, le miró fijamente mientras Shizuo tomaba aquel sobre sin nada escrito en su exterior, volcó su mirada a la mujer y esta sonrió irónica.

— Si, es de él…

— ¿Esta bien? — No se atrevió a preguntar si el informante estaba vivo y entonces Namie soltó una risilla burlona.

— No tengo idea…pero sí pudo escribir eso, supongo que sí.

El rubio observo un leve vacío en los ojos de la mujer y entonces suspiro largamente.

— No deberías fingir que no te importa, eres su amiga ¿No?

Namie lo miro levantarse y entonces soltó un chasquido de sus labios.

— Solo era trabajo…nada más, ni siquiera confiaba en él.

— Sin embargo si en verdad no confías en él y ya no está aquí deberías de dejar hacerte llamar aun la asistente y dejar de hacer lo que él te ha dicho. — Él hombre le dio la espalda alzando el sobre. — Gracias…y si lo ves o hablas con él dile que no vuelva…o la próxima vez nada lo salvara.

Namie se quedó ahí, por un momento sintió como si ambos se comprendieran pero de diferente forma. Suspiro largamente y miro a través del cristal a la calle.

Todo se había vuelto aburrido, Seiji en América junto a esa chiquilla Mika y su extraño jefe o ex jefe perdido por ahí…que poca consideración no comunicarse con ella todavía.

Camino hasta su departamento ya entrada la noche, por algún motivo no había pensado en abrir el sobre, al llegar lo arrojo en un cajón en el buro de la entrada y ahí se quedó.

* * *

Los días pasaban lentamente y luego se dio cuenta que había llegado nuevamente el otoño.

— Nos vemos mañana… — Al llegar a una esquina Tom se despidió de él, siguió por un rato su camino topándose con Celty.

Mantuvieron una conversación en el parque sin embargo la dullahan se despidió de el al recordar que debía ayudar a Shinra con algún tipo de experimento según ella tonto, Shizuo sonrió despidiéndose de ella para luego volver a su departamento.

De camino a este logro enviarle algunos mensajes a Kasuka siendo respondidos al momento, era un buen día, pensó instantaneamente al estar frente a su edificio, miro en la pantalla de su celular la hora, casi eran las nueve de la noche, sí que se había distraído. Con calma subió las escaleras hasta su piso y junto frente a su puerta él vio lo que en ese momento creyó que era algo de su imaginación, una chica rubia ahí de pie sin hacer ningún movimiento, indecisa tal vez.

Al sentir la presencia de aquel hombre ella volteo mirándolo, la misma expresión algo rígida, seguía siendo ausente pero logro ver de momento cierto brillo en sus ojos lila.

— Hey…

De todas las palabras se sorprendió que esa saliera de sus labios. Vorona le miro con curiosidad moviendo su cabeza con gracia. No estaba mentalizado para eso, no lo esperaba. Probablemente sabría cómo actuar si fuera la pulga quien se amotinara frente a él pero, ¿Ella?

Por su parte la joven Rusa se quedó de pie mirando a unos metros al hombre, escucho su voz grave y un frio recorrió toda su espina dorsal, ¿Ese extraño sentimiento jamás se iría? Sus mejillas se sentían calientes y sus manos al igual que sus piernas temblaban. Entreabrió sus labios buscando una palabra coherente para hablar y sin embargo repentinamente pudo sentir los brazos masculinos rodeándola para abrazarla.

No entendía como pero la necesidad se apodero de su ser, se abalanzo a la chica y simplemente la abrazo, usando toda la sensibilidad que pudo para no "romperla", sintió las féminas manos contra su pecho empuñando la chaqueta que en ese momento estaba usando y con vehemencia observo los ojos cerrados con fuerza de Vorona.

Hablaron por casi cuatro horas, Vorona le hablo de su infancia y de cómo había comenzado su vida como una hitman* ante los ojos sorprendidos de Shizuo quien no daba crédito a cada palabra. Ella le hablo de los constantes entrenamientos que recibía y como a causa de todo eso fue perdiendo la sensibilidad.

— Aun quiero saber que tan fuerte eres…

Las palabras firmes de la Rusa hicieron por fin sonreír a Shizuo quien asintió lentamente, esa forma de ser le gustaba y fue en ese punto que se dio cuenta que en verdad deseaba la compañía de esa chica, ella le daba la paz que no tenía y estaba seguro en un cincuenta por ciento que era lo mismo que sentía su kouhai.

— Este bien…suena razonable ya que yo te pedí que volvieras.

Aquello fue un reencuentro que tranquilizo a ambos, por un lado, Vorona se alivió de verlo solo al volver, nadie amenazaba a su presa, seguía siendo para ella…nada más.

Y Shizuo simplemente pudo respirar con tranquilidad, si ella quería una pelea era la única forma en la que se refería a quedarse a su lado la tendria.

 _Sin darse cuenta otro año paso y la tranquilidad se mantuvo en Ikebukuro._

— ¿En realidad está bien si yo vivo aquí? — Vorona se mantenía de pie en la entrada sujetando una caja de cartón, la última.

— Ya dije que sí, deja de insistir…de todas formas es normal. — Shizuo salió solo para sujetar aquella caja de las manos de la rubia para entrar nuevamente, está por su parte abrió el cajón del buro para guardar las llaves de aquel departamento notando en el fondo un sobre, lo saco revisándolo para luego entrar completamente.

Escuchaba la voz del hombre hablando pero la curiosidad por saber que habría dentro la hizo ir directo a Shizuo mirándolo.

— ¿Qué es esto? — Al ver aquel sobre los ojos del rubio se ensancharon, "la carta" pensó mientras la tomaba para mirar a Vorona.

— Hace tiempo una tal Namie me la dio…nunca la abrí…

La Rusa entrecerró los ojos mostrándose algo molesta ante el comentario, ahora ella era su novia y como tal no podía aceptar el hecho de que recibiera cartas de otras mujeres, después de leer algunos libros sobre psicología, romance y algunas extrañas charlas con la motociclista fantasma…es decir Celty, comprendía completamente sus emociones, no era algo sobre matar, era más bien que ella estaba realmente enamorada del hombre más fuerte del barrio y él lo estaba de ella. Fue ciertamente Shinra quien había motivado a la pareja a vivir juntos ya que tenían una buena relación y entre todo ese embrollo Shizuo se vio realmente motivado y quien comenzó a mudarla con él, más que nada por el hecho de que casi siempre terminaba durmiendo en ese departamento…pero como no hacerlo, pensó sintiendo sus mejillas rojas cosa que el rubio imagino que era sonrojo de molestia.

— Es una carta de Izaya… — Dijo notando ahora la sorpresa e incomodidad de la chica. — No sirve de nada leerla ya…es mejor que la tire.

Se alejó buscando el bote de basura arrojándola, Vorona se apresuró para sacarla y dársela nuevamente.

— Léela…debe ser algo importante, debes leerla ahora. —

Él sonrió tomándola sin embargo lo dejo para después mientras arreglaban la habitación. Luego de toda la reorganización del departamento fue cuando por fin sentado sobre la cama solo abrió aquel sobre, de alguna forma estaba nervioso aunque mucho tiempo había pasado de todo los problemas. Saco dos hojas de papel blanco con letras bien escritas.

 _"Que asquerosa letra"_ Pensó mientras respiraba hondo para motivarse y comenzar a leer.

Luego de un rato Vorona entro a la habitación, observo desde la entrada a Shizuo sentado sobre la cama con la mirada perdida en aquellas hojas ahora tendidas en las sabanas una junto a la otra, analizándolas tal vez con una expresión en blanco, indescriptible. Luego de unos minutos suspiro largamente tomándolas para hacerlas una bola y arrojarlas contra la pared.

— Solo decían tonterías, supongo que perdió el juicio o solo quería hacerme sentir estúpido como solía hacerlo en el instituto…

Vorona se acercó subiendo lentamente para colocarse entre sus piernas abrazándolo.

— No deberías dejar que te afecte…no ahora, eso ha pasado ya y tú eres libre de la maldición que él te impuso… — Escucharla decir aquello fue un bálsamo, no era como si aún se sintiera un monstruo, la bestia que Izaya siempre retaba…pero por alguna razón quería leer aquellas palabras.

Se había acostumbrado al juego del gato y el ratón y sin embargo bien o mal sabía que ya no podían seguir así.

 _'…Quizá la próxima vez que nos veamos podamos sentarnos a hablar…si es que tu pequeño y retrasado cerebro evoluciono, en realidad espero que tú estés con vida para poder encontrarnos alguna vez, de una u otra forma, volver a comenzar tal vez, ¿Tú que dices?'_

Esas palabras escritas en papel eran ilógicas, ese enano jamás pediría finalizar así, ambos buscaban la muerte el uno del otro porque jamás podrían ser amigos…aunque quizá muy adentro de sus almas lo hubiesen pensado.

Abrazo a la chica sonriendo al sentirla, estaba feliz, eso era lo que importaba para él…ya no sentía vacío, ahora alguien sujetaba su mano y esperaba por verle y escucharle, alguien que deseaba su bienestar y que quería permanecer a su lado.

Alzo el rostro acercándose para besar los labios de Vorona quien sonrió con dulzura correspondiendo aquel contacto acariciando los cabellos del hombre que en el pasado y aun en el presente le enseñaba cada cosa que ella no entendía, alguien quien le estaba entregando algo que ella necesitaba, paz, protección y el suficiente amor para sobrevivir.

* * *

— Lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto…

Se sobresaltó al escuchar aquella quisquillosa voz, se dio la vuelta alejándose del enorme ventanal mirando cerca de las enormes cajas apiladas que guardaban algunas cosas de ese departamento/oficina a su "jefe", el azabache parecía el mismo de hacía tiempo, sonriendo con cinismo y mostrándose altivo, casi como si los sucesos del pasado nunca hubiesen ocurrido. Lo miro con indiferencia sostenida de un hilo, por dentro soportaba el enojo y la frustración.

Ella, que solo tenía ojos para Seiji se había preocupado por ese maniático narcisista y él…nunca se apiado de ella todo por su _"amor a los humanos"_ , sintió sus ojos humedecerse y trago saliva con dificultad ¿Esperarlo? ¿Es que no tenía límite su ego? Chasqueo la lengua acercándose para intentar huir de aquel lugar de locos y entonces al pasar a su lado este la tomo del brazo.

— Suéltame…

Murmuro con el poco coraje que le quedaba.

— Que poco considerada eres Namie, deberías por lo menos preguntar como estoy…eres muy cruel conmigo.

¿Enserio? Seguía actuando como un idiota, aunque pasaran los años nada había cambiado en lo absoluto, con tanta razón sus hermanas parecían indiferentes a su desaparición.

— Créeme no estoy para tus tonterías. — Jalo su brazo librándose del agarre encarando al informante mirando sus orbes carmín directamente pero con indignación.

Izaya sonrió con amplitud, realmente extrañaba esas expresiones, si bien jamás pudo darse el tiempo, él veía en Namie a una mujer capaz de lidiar con su "perfeccion", le era fiel aunque no tenían ningún lazo, cumplía sus caprichos sin rechistar y aunque algunas veces tenía que sobornarla con alguna cosa de su hermano ella parecía disfrutar estar en el ambiente al que le sometía, estaba igual de retorcida que él y eso le gustaba a mas no poder, más que otros humanos ella era su favorita.

— ¿Hiciste lo que te pedí hace tiempo? ¿Recibiste alguna respuesta? — El azabache camino por la habitación como analizando el estado de todo ante los ojos de la mujer quien se cruzó de brazos sobre el pecho mirándolo.

— Claro, busque a Shizuo y le di el sobre pero nunca vino o intento buscarme…nos vimos hace algún tiempo pero ni siquiera me hablo de eso… — Suspiro pesadamente acomodándose la falda para continuar. — Seguro es porque ahora tiene una pareja y ya no le da tiempo perder el tiempo con niñerías…es un hombre después de todo, maduro.

Tenía pensado atacar el orgullo y la inmadurez del hombre frente a ella quien aún le daba la espalda, lo escucho reír y voltear a verla por fin.

— Yo sé todo eso Namie…solo quería saber que tan fiel fuiste… — Los ojos de la chica se abrieron con sorpresa pasando a sentir pena mientras sus mejillas se coloraban. — debo agradecer esa fidelidad.

Sonrió con absoluta malicie acercándose a Namie quien estaba en shock, pudo simplemente sentir los labios del informante sobre los suyos notando como la observaba curioso, se alejó de repente y entonces él comenzó a reír.

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios te pasa?!

— Deberías ver tu expresión, es realmente divertida, no has cambiado en lo absoluto en verdad me diviertes Namie.

Escucho las risas de Izaya frunciendo sus labios para alejarse rápidamente maldiciéndolo, lo pudo escuchar aun riendo azotando la puerta para que él notara su ira, no le importo cuando al salir del edificio se topó con la lluvia sin embargo no pensaba pasar más tiempo ahí, aun sentía sus mejillas rojas y por alguna razón un extraño hormigueo en su cuerpo, no iba a analizar sus sentimientos, sabía que ese maldito estaba jugando con ella como lo hacía con todos, todo en ese sujeto era un juego, un cruel y retorcido juego, se dijo al correr sin importarle como se mojaba sintiéndose sorpresivamente observada, sabía que aquellos ojos "encantadores" le seguían, y podía jurar que él sonreía al mirarla perderse entre el mar de paraguas.

Borro su sonrisa al dejar de vislumbrar a la mujer desde el ventanal y suspiro, tenía mucho que resolver con todos pero incluso se extrañaba de aquel sentimiento en su interior al estar solo y al haber visto a Namie huir de él, porque podría superar el rechazo y la lejanía de otros pero extrañamente no quería el rechazo de esa mujer, no de ella.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** _Sinceramente me tomo mucho tiempo hacer el final jajajajaja necesitaba crear algo no se compasivo para ambos lados, tengo la cosa luego de hacer esto de crear unos drabbles mas sobre Shizuo y el malvado de Izaya no en algo yaoi, no, quiero ser un poco realista, me hubiera gustado que ellos fueran amigos, esos que pelean las 24 Hrs. Pero que se apoyan y respetan por el hecho de ser rivales buscando la jerarquía del lugar en el que habitan solo siendo mesurados por Vorona y Namie (ellas me caen tan bien siento que serian buenas amigas ilógicamente) PERO aun debo acabar el otro fanfic...no quiero que esta ansia pese mas, dolor! Capaz voy a seguirle en el futuro...o no._

 _Esto esta dedicado a mi amigo que ama a Vorona con todo su kokoro Shizu-Shizu que lo quiero mucho y perdona, no es algo tan hermoso pero me esforcé...siento que mas o menos así seria la relación de Shizuo y Vorona, ambos son algo difíciles, ella no tiene mucho color en su personalidad sinceramente y él es muy impredecible jajajajaja lo amo pero emocionalmente Shizuo es muy gris jajajaja es como un niño, como tú hombre, no te veo un perfil romántico y me da miedo meterle oc o dañaría su aspecto, pero me base en su coraje para hacerle un perfil bien cursi...tu diras. Te quiero y gracias por apoyar mis fanfic._

 ** _De antemano, ¡Gracias a todos por leer!_**


	2. Reencuentros ll

_Los personajes no me pertenecen...lamentablemente, el fanfic contiene partes de la novela en ciertas partes tratando de ser un tanto fiel a la trama._

 **Reencuentros**

* * *

En su convalecencia en aquellos días, sentía algunas veces que el tiempo pasaba aún más lento, nunca fue paciente, nunca fue alguien tranquilo o que buscase estar en un solo lugar, mucho menos se sentía capaz de comprender la meditación, sin embargo la soledad le dio varios golpes que en su vida creyó que conocería, comprendió con dureza la situación en la que estaba.

Conoció el miedo en carne propia, miedo de morir, miedo de ser olvidado…miedo de lo que él había provocado.

Cuando miraba por la ventana de aquel cuarto en los momentos de lluvia, se preguntaba constantemente que sería de todos en aquella hiperactiva ciudad y sin embargo cuando tenía ciertos recuerdos de luchas sus manos temblaban y sentía un agudo hormigueo en su espina dorsal, extraño ya que sus huesos estaban rotos. Aquel miedo, no, eso era más que miedo, era terror, el hombre que se encargaba de "protegerlo" en ese momento le aseveraba que era un trauma y aunque mucho tiempo lo negó, luego no quedo de otra más que aceptarlo, el había perdido en su propio juego, contra la bestia…no, él había perdido contra un humano…

Y entonces en los tiempos de nieve la recordaba…a esa mujer que siempre estaba con él aunque sabía solo lo hacía por conveniencia y obligación; era consciente de su odio y desagrado, por algún motivo se había visto al poco tiempo en la necesidad de contactarle y extrañamente aquella mujer parecía aun seguirle fielmente, eso lo hizo sonreír con sinceridad, sinceridad que inclusive a él le sorprendió.

— ¿Que deseas comer hermano mayor?… — Un niño se acercó hasta la cama seguido de una jovencita quien le miraba con recelo.

Por un momento pensó en sus hermanas, en como estarían…bueno siendo ellas no pretendía creer que eran incapaces de defenderse.

— Estofado… — Murmuro el pelinegro mirando al chico con una sonrisa inocente.

— ¡Genial! ¡Vamos Himari hay que hacer estofado! — El jovencito corrió fuera de la habitación seguido de la niña quien no emitió ninguna respuesta.

No pensó mucho en aquella respuesta, en los tiempos húmedos o fríos Namie siempre le preguntaba que quería para comer y se volvió una costumbre pedirle estofado, en primera porque sabía que era laborioso, incluso fastidioso para ella y en segunda, ella sabía prepararlo.

Miro sus manos sobre su regazo y sonrió con cansancio, esa sería la primera vez que no comería algo que ella preparara, suspiro largamente y con dificultad se recostó aun sintiendo las punzadas de dolor.

Luego de algunos meses y con ayuda de algunos sedantes para el dolor pudo comenzar a moverse, obviamente con demasiada dificultad, pero para él eso no importaba; a pesar de necesitar las terapias se negó, ya era suficiente humillación estar en una silla de ruedas, era demasiado soportar el dolor, soportar sus miedos y pesadillas constantes. Ya no más se dijo a sí mismo.

Cierta tarde de clima cálido, estando en la ventana, escucho a lo lejos el sonido de lo que parecía ser un cruce de trenes, miro, como había comenzado a hacerlo, sus manos y con cautela llamo a Haruto quien entro con cuidado de no hacer ruido, ese niño era tan fiel a sus palabras…manipulable. Con fingida calma le pidió conseguirle papel y algún bolígrafo.

Sozoro Densuke, quien siempre mantenía un perfil bajo lo observo cuando Haruto le había conseguido lo pedido, aun con la dificultad escribió con una perfecta caligrafía las palabras en las hojas blancas, le tomo todo el día y aunque en momentos los dolores lumbares aparecían, como el buen negligente que era tomaba de dos a tres pastillas para aminorar aquellas reacciones, él no estaba hecho ni dispuesto a esa agonía.

Ese hombre, su "guardaespaldas" se encargó de entregar solo una de las cartas, la segunda no fue remitida…simplemente el informante término por guardarla.

El pitido molesto de un celular lo hizo gruñir mientras se removía perezosamente entre las sabanas, cuidadosamente luego de despabilarse completamente se enderezo con lentitud, aun pasados dos años el sentía los horribles dolores; miro el celular cerca del buro estirando su mano para mirar. _"Densuke"_ leyó en la pantalla.

— Que sucede…

Contesto con desgano.

— Es lo que desearía saber, dijiste que volverías en una semana…

El Hombre del otro lado de la línea sonaba exasperado y como no estarlo cuando tenía que cuidar de los dos jovencitos que no eran su responsabilidad completa.

— Debo tratar un asunto.

Fue tajante ante su respuesta y Densuke simplemente suspiro con pesadez.

— Ya deja eso... ¿No has dicho que la tal Namie no quiere hablar contigo? El asunto ahí ha quedado…déjala ser.

Aquella respuesta no le había sentado nada bien al azabache quien se limitó a colgarle, no era como si le importara la opinión de aquel viejo.

Si, se había dedicado a molestar a Namie durante una semana, por su parte la mujer se encontraba renuente ante la insistencia, desde el incidente del descarado beso prefirió simplemente no volver, no dejarse manipular y menos enredar por ese idiota.

— ¿Qué haces aquí señorita Namie? — La voz hiperactiva de Mairu la hizo mirar a la jovencita quien como habitualmente caminaba al lado de su hermana gemela la cual al verle solo le hizo una reverencia.

— Ustedes dos que hacen por aquí… ¿No se supone tienen entrenamiento? — Menciono la mujer mirando su reloj de pulsera, si bien ya no tenía lazos con esas jovencitas ni con su hermano, aun se tomaba la molestia de estar al tanto de ellas.

— Hoy nos hemos tomado el día ¿No es así Kuru? — La mencionada asintió solamente mientras buscaba algo de entre los bolsillos de la amplia chamarra que estaba llevando.

— Ya veo…y, ¿Cómo están? — Se quedó silenciosa unos instantes preguntándose si debía preguntar por su odioso hermano.

— Nosotras estamos bien y también nuestro hermano…— La jovencita sonrió con sorna ante sus propias palabras y Namie simplemente alzo una ceja con expresión entre sorprendida y hastiada, Mairu era tan desalmada y perceptiva como lo era Izaya y molesta por naturaleza.

— Nunca pregunte por él…me importa poco como se encuentre. — Lanzo un bufido que hizo incluso reír a Kururi.

— Parece que nuestro hermano si te extraña señorita Namie ¿Tu no le extrañas ni un poco?

Ante aquellas palabras Namie se quedó en shock momentáneamente, ¿Porque ellas asimilaban siquiera que ella podría extrañar a ese sujeto? Era tan improbable, no…nunca había sido así. Además, él extrañarla…claro.

Si daba una vista al pasado, siempre fue alguien que no tenía preocupación hacia ningún ser humano, podría hasta asegurar que aquel "amor" que él profesaba a la humanidad era como un sarcasmo, ella se sentía capaz de ver a través de aquel manipulador hombre. Nunca reparaba en hacer mofa de ella y sus sentimientos, por alguna razón cuando comenzó a estar cerca de él intento no mostrar ápice de emociones aun cuando este le hacía saber cada "emoción" que tenía.

Nunca lo escucho decir que se sentía triste o que odiase a alguien, bueno…salvo a su estúpida (según el criterio propio) de su _"némesis"_.

Suspiro largamente al salir de sus pensamientos mientras se acomodaba el cabello y luego observo a las jovencitas antes de dejar zanjado aquel "tema".

— Es mejor que me vaya, aun debo hacer algunas cosas. — Antes de retomar sus pasos volvió a observar a ambas chicas y en una leve sonrisa volvió a hablar. — Cuídense…

No se quedó a escuchar respuesta, sabía que si estaba más en ese lugar comenzaría a hacer preguntas que no necesitaba hacer. Ya sabía por otros medios de la situación de su ex jefe y no quería que la voluntad de orgullo y dignidad que comenzaba a asumir se viniese abajo, además, le odiaba y nunca habrían sentido empatía.

Miles de veces en el pasado al verlo salir sin rumbo fijo esperaba que no regresara, vaya odio que podría haberle tenido. Y sin embargo, el tiempo se volvió en su contra; aquella vez cuando el informante había sido herido y lo supo, su sorpresa se volvió algún tipo de preocupación.

 _"¿estará bien? ¿Habrá sido grave?"_ Preguntas y preguntas, aunque intentara ser indiferente ella sabía que la realidad era otra, incluso supo que su preocupación, esa que solo le pertenecía como todos sus sentimientos a su querido hermano, comenzaba a tener un desvió realmente absurdo.

 **" _Parece que nuestro hermano si te extraña"_**

Sus ojos se estrecharon mirándose en el espejo, pensar en esa posibilidad. Paso los dedos de su diestra por sus labios los cuales frunció ante el recuerdo de aquel "miserable" beso.

" _Lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto",_ bastardo…pensar como si él fuese el centro de todo. No aprendía.

Y después de todo ella tampoco, a quien podría engañar; todas aquellas situaciones la hicieron sentirse bien, estaba realmente desviada y retorcida como él, podría decir que ella conocía la mente tan maquiavélica de ese miserable y…le gustaba.

Divagar no era algo que ella hacía, no tanto como seguro muchos pensaban, sin embargo aquello le calaba tanto que la ponía a pensar. Chasqueo la lengua dispuesta a dejarse ir en el sueño cuando escucho el timbre de su celular tomándolo para responder sin ningún tipo de emoción.

— Pues la señorita Namie no parece estar interesada, ni siquiera quiso escucharnos.

Mairu se recostó en uno de los sillones de aquella habitación mientras Kururi se encontraba al otro extremo sentada con las manos en su regazo como perdida en sus pensamientos.

— Pensé que sabrían persuadirla, no parecen tan astutas ahora…

El azabache las miro desde el otro lado la habitación hojeando algunos libros distraídamente, distracción fingida, era obvio que aquello le ponía ansioso, ansiedad que no comprendía.

— No es nuestra culpa hermano…ella es reacia. — Mairu chasqueo la lengua y miro de reojo la rígida postura que mantenía su hermano mayor. — ¿Todavía te duele?

Pregunto aquello ante la sorpresa de los otros dos, incluso para ella esa era la sorpresa más grande, en primera porque sabía de antemano que su prepotente hermano no diría algo lastimoso.

— Lo suficiente para tener que sedarme cada que se me da… — Soltó ante la nueva sorpresa de las chicas en su presencia.

Para que mentir sobre algo que era tan obvio, justo en ese momento el dolor en su cuerpo era totalmente insoportable, le admiraba la capacidad que tenía para sostenerse aun en pie.

Kururi fue quien luego de unos minutos se levantó y se acercó a su hermano arrebatándole aquel libro.

— A la cama… — Se limitó a decir sujetando su mano izquierda con la intención de guiarlo.

Para ellas, ver que aquel ser, su sangre, su agigantado hermano mayor, en un estado tan deplorable…les causaba una sensación incomoda. Lo recordaban como alguien tan enérgico y no es que no lo fuera en ese momento, no…simplemente y tristemente este había aceptado su condición.

Lo miraron dormir y aquella incomodidad se volvió lo que jamás pensaron sentir por él, tristeza.

* * *

— Me iré pronto… —

La voz de la mujer castaña lo hizo levantar la vista de un libro que extrañamente había comenzado a leer el día que sus hermanas habrían estado ahí. ¿Dos días atrás? Si, al parecer el tiempo iba rápidamente.

En ese momento Namie había aparecido de la nada, sin invitación o como siempre alguna llamada, solo llego y entro como lo hacía antes. No había dicho nada, solo se limitó a tomar algunas cosas que aún no recogía, él no se había molestado en hablar, solo le miraba de reojo caminar de un lado a otro.

Solo los pasos de la mujer se escuchaban por la habitación, ningún de los dos emitía palabra alguna, él se limitaba a mirarla de reojo. Namie se detuvo por un momento pensativa en si hablar o no y pudo notar sobre su espalda aquel par de ojos carmesí, respiro hondo y por fin se giró para mirarlo aunque este ya estaba nuevamente mirando el libro. No era como antes, aquel semblante era más aislado, sus facciones más suavizadas y podría decir que cansadas, su postura no era tan altiva pero seguía emanando confianza.

—Voy a tomar un empleo nuevo. — Se limitó a decir colocando ambas manos en sus caderas.

El ex informante alzo la vista escondiendo el asombro, ¿Por qué no sabía aquello? Se cuestionó mentalmente a la vez que formulaba que decir. Sonrió.

— ¿Es así? — Cuestiono solamente y Namie asintió, apretó los labios y luego volvió a abrirlos para hablar. —Felicidades pequeña Namie.

Escucharlo decir aquello la hizo encresparse, lo miro sonreír con lo que parecía una máscara de felicidad, todo en él era mentira.

—Me marchare a América muy pronto… — No tenía que decir más pero se sentía con la obligación.

— ¿Por tú hermano? ¿Sigues con eso? — Por un momento lo vio fruncir el entrecejo pero fue algo tan fugaz que quizá se dijo que lo había imaginado. Ella negó.

—No…yo le he dado la libertad que él quiso y ahora estoy buscando mi camino. — No tenía que dar explicaciones pero era preferible decir las cosas tal cual eran.

Respetaba las decisiones de su hermano aunque no estaba muy segura que fueran las idóneas.

—Y porque tienes que ir tan lejos a buscar "tú camino". — De repente el pelinegro no quiso mirarla a los ojos, bajo la vista al libro fingiendo que leía pero aun atento a las palabras de la mujer.

—Necesito un respiro de este lugar. — Se limitó a responder encogiéndose de hombros y luego agrego. —Yo ya no soy necesaria, de todas maneras. ¿Verdad?

Aquello llamo posesivamente la atención de Izaya quien alzo la vista y la miro de forma un tanto sorprendida, ella estaba ahí de pie, mirándolo como si de su respuesta dependiera todo.

¿Ya no era necesaria? Se preguntó mentalmente sin quitar sus ojos de los de la fémina quien le sostenía aquel gesto, quieta y sin palabra más de por medio. Era seguro que él tampoco tenía cavidad en aquella ciudad, su ciclo había terminado aunque estaba seguro que estaba ahí en búsqueda de algunos asuntos, ella era parte de eso. Y si, ella era necesaria para él en muchos sentidos, era buena para el trabajo y bien o mal también era una gran compañía. Odiaba aceptar que dependía de ella y que de a poco el espacio que tenía en su persona se volvió lo suficientemente grande como para hacerlo sentirse angustiado, nunca había sentido tanta angustia, no de esa que se siente cuando pierdes a una persona. Por fin sonrió ampliamente.

—Yo ya te felicite, si has tomado tu decisión bien ¿No es así? Entonces ¿Por qué yo debería tener respuesta a algo que tú ya has asumido? — Ante aquellas palabras Namie desvió por fin la mirada. Se lo esperaba, era un estúpido y ella lo era doblemente por esperar algo que él no diría.

—Gracias entonces… — Dijo como única respuesta a aquella conversación.

Se dio media vuelta apretando los puños, exponerse a ese tipo de humillación ¿es que acaso creía que resultaría como en esas estúpidas novelas románticas? Con demonio, estaba hablando con alguien que no reconocía la palabra "amor" ni deletreada. La naciente rabia se había convertido en tan solo unos segundos en tristeza y una enorme necesidad de llanto que ella estaba tratando de suprimir con todas sus fuerzas.

Camino nuevamente hasta donde yacía el resto de sus pertenencias dispuesta a irse, ya no había más motivos para estar ahí.

La observo tomar aquella caja y caminar a la salida, se mordió el labio inferior y entonces simplemente se levantó y hablo con el tono de voz más serio y creíble que pudo ejecutar.

— **Te amo…**

Lo último sonó con cierto temblor y el azabache se maldijo internamente ¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera? Le irritaba el hecho de tener que decir aquello sin dejar de lado el montón de pensamientos socarrones en su cabeza.

La castaña se detuvo y antes de abrir escucho aquellas palabras. Miro el pasillo rumbo a donde se supone debía estar su ahora "ex" jefe, no podían verse pero si escucharse, entonces, aquellas palabras le sorprendieron pero inmediatamente comprendió que nuevamente aquel malicioso hombre solo estaba diciendo aquello para recalcar que ella era una de sus muchos humanos, sonrió con amargura y luego abrió la boca.

— Como a todos tus humanos…

Ahogo una risilla seca y se recargo de la pared esperando la respuesta del hombre oculto en la sala.

— No… Eso es algo absurdamente diferente, tú eres diferente.

De momento, ambos temían mirarse puesto que sabían que había dos opciones, pelear o sincerarse. Iban a lo segundo pero no querían hacerlo ver estúpidamente emocional.

— Es improbable lo que dices, nunca eres sincero.

Namie escupió aquellas palabras sin pensar y entonces cerró los ojos ante su torpe sinceridad. Escucho lo que para ella fue algo increíble, risas, pero no esas desquiciadas o molestas, sonó más como alguien que en verdad está disfrutando el chiste, alguien que en verdad se divierte de forma inocente.

— Tienes razón. —Dijo él con clara jovialidad. Tomo aire y volvió a hablar. — Sin embargo estoy siendo sincero ahora, sé que te sorprende y créeme que también a mí. Pero, tú Namie… siempre has logrado ver a través de mí, tú conoces la naturaleza de mi persona. Eres capaz de juzgarme sin miedo a errar.

La mujer miro el suelo de momento ante las palabras de Izaya y entonces curvo sus labios, él estaba usando un tono que ella jamás había conocido, sereno, tenue y totalmente transparente.

— ¿Merece la pena creerte? — Cuestiono con fingida curiosidad, ella sabía que aquel hombre estaba ansioso por ser tomado en serio.

— Merece la pena si es algo reciproco. — De repente él estaba a unos pasos de ella, mirándola con total libertad, con las manos en los bolsillos y con expresión agitada. — He amado a los humanos pero en cambio no he recibido nada, me conformo con el odio y con el desdén… Pero…

Sus palabras quedaron al aire, el ojicarmin sintió una punzada de dolor, buen momento, pensó mientras tomaba el suficiente aire. — Necesito saber si tú me odias o… —

Sus palabras fueron acalladas por la cercanía de la castaña, escucho repentinamente el sonido de aquella caja caer al suelo y luego de eso, en un parpadeo, ella estaba frente a él mirándole con la fuerza con la que siempre le miraba estando iracunda, sonrió con sorna y se inclinó lo más que su capacidad le permitió solo para poder presionar sus labios con los de ella. Sintió las manos féminas sujetar sus brazos y entonces pudo dejar de sentir cierta incomodidad en todo su ser, no cerró los ojos y ella tampoco lo hizo, se miraron pero no de una forma incomoda, molesta o inconforme. Estaban completamente compaginados.

 **"Supongo que no habría problema. Si no haces daño a otros, puedes amar a quien quieras."**

* * *

— No deberíamos estar fuera si aún te sientes adolorido ¿Es que siempre eres tan negligente?

— Nunca dije que sintiera dolor… Solo dije que es incómodo caminar algunas veces.

Habrían pasado solo tres días, Namie se marcharía en una semana aproximadamente, extrañamente desde el día que habrían tenido aquella conversación y esa extraña declaración "amorosa" o algo así, no se habría separado de Izaya, realmente no entendía cuál era su "relación" entonces estaba algo confundida pero, no quería sonar estúpida así que era mejor callarse y solo seguirle la corriente.

Y es que aquel hombre parecía más animado, menos quejumbroso y totalmente pacífico y entonces tenía que admitir que le gustaba esa situación. Se sonrojo de momento al pensar que ya no era una mujer tan amargada que solo vivía para proteger de manera enfermiza a su pequeño hermano, aunque bueno, ahora protegía de manera estúpida a un idiota negligente…pero quizá de eso se trataba el "amor".

Justo en ese momento se encontrarían con Mairu y Kururi ya que querían tener un día en "familia" y por alguna razón, se sentía nerviosa. Algo así como un presentimiento la estaba incomodando, apretó el brazo del azabache mirando entre las multitudes y entonces este simplemente le miro de reojo.

— ¡por fin los encontramos! — Exclamo Mairu al ver por fin a su hermano junto a la castaña de pie en una de las esquinas.

Al estar de frente a la pareja no se hizo esperar, ambas jovencitas de toda forma posible comenzaron a atacar aquel extraño acontecimiento.

— Basta… Me estas provocando jaqueca Mairu, calla. — Murmuro Namie totalmente sonrojada, no entendía cuan mordaz eran esas jovencitas, quizá Kururi era más discreta pero igual era algo vergonzoso.

Observo de reojo a Izaya quien sonreía solamente, parecía un poco más tranquilo que normalmente, este se dejó sujetar del brazo cuando Kururi se acercó y entonces por fin abrió la boca.

— A donde desean ir, no quiero perder tiempo aquí afuera. — Dijo burlón ante la sonrisa de sus hermanas.

 _"Sushi"_ fue lo que ambas dijeron y a regañadientes él acepto comenzando a caminar al estar el semáforo en rojo, Namie discutía con las gemelas de manera bromista aunque no se le diera bien y el azabache caminaba tras ellas sonriendo, el flujo de gente era enorme y fue entonces que sucedió.

Choco de forma inminente con alguien, su hombro y el brazo de alguien más hizo contacto fue entonces que se dio media vuelta para detectar a aquella persona y entonces sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Era él.

— Shizuo…

Fue lo único que dijo en casi un murmullo.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** _Pues nada yo de nuevo, me tomo bastante tiempo volver con esto jajajajaja en realidad, me costo mucho hacerlo, esta pareja es muy complicada porque ambos son difíciles de pensar, me refiero a que no puedo darles algo romántico y entonces me da jaqueca de la buena. No tienen idea cuantas veces borre y volví a escribir esto hasta que dije "ya, me gusto así queda" igual y no gusta pero me esforcé de verdad. Lo se mejor sigo con el ShizuVoro jajajaja_

 _Bueno espero les guste y creo que ya estoy terminando la ultima parte y lo que mas quiero hacer aunque no se como salga porque estoy pensando en algo realista pero igual mi parte nenuki quiere algo mas amable para mis chicos u.u dioses. En fin, espero les guste, muchisimas gracias por sus review, leer, follow y favoritear este fanfic me da gusto que les guste algo así porque yo lo amo!_

 _Con amor KyleNeko~_


	3. Reencuentros: Confrontación

_Los personajes no me pertenecen...lamentablemente, el fanfic contiene partes de la novela en ciertas tratando de ser un tanto fiel a la trama._

 **Reencuentros**

* * *

 _—_ _¡Urgh!_

 _Orihara gimió y perdió el equilibrio, cayó sobre sus rodillas. Lo que le había golpeado directamente sí que había dolido y al ver el objeto contundente se dio cuenta de que era de metal. Al menos le habría dado con la parte plana, si hubiera sido alguna esquina… seguro estaría muerto._

 _Izaya se puso de pie lentamente y miro la dirección de donde aquel objeto habría venido._

 _—_ _Shizu-chan. — Dijo divertido y fingiendo inocencia, como el delincuente que trata de ocultar su mala acción._

 _—_ _I-za-ya-kun… — Vaya voz tan tétrica que deletreaba su nombre largamente con aquel amistoso honorifico. Sabía lo que venía._

 _Parado ahí aquel joven con gafas de sol, usando un traje de camarero, sutil y podría decirse elegante pero que a sus ojos parecía más bien algún tipo de proxeneta o un camarero de bar barato._

 _No tan alto como Simon pero si más alto que él ¿Cómo era que un sujeto flacucho como ese lanzaría un cubo enorme de basura?_

 _—_ _¿No te había dicho que no volvieses a mostrar tu asquerosa cara en Ikebukuro? I-za-ya-kun._

 _O… claro que se acordaba, la plática más amena que habrían tenido… vacilo al sonreír._

 _—_ _¿Shizu-chan no trabajaba en la entrada oeste? ¿Qué haces aquí?_

 _—_ _¡Me despidieron hace siglos! Y que significa eso… Te dije que mi nombre es Heiwajima Shizuo…_

 _Miro con desinterés y naciente diversión la expresión furibunda venir de menos a más, la vena en su sien, sus cabellos erizarse y sus puños apretados, iba a explotar._

¿Cuánto habría pasado desde que se habían visto en aquella ocasión?

Sonrió a sus adentros, seguían a mitad de la calle, Shizuo le miraba con asombro y podía asegurar que también con alivio, él por su parte le miraba dubitativo, sintió escalofríos por su adolorida columna e irónicamente comenzó a sentir dolor y entonces las escenas del pasado llegaron una a una.

Cada persecución, cada grito, cada golpe, cada burla, cada amenaza, una a otra las palabras de ambos resonaban en su cabeza.

 _"_ _Shizu-chan es un monstruo"_

De repente sintió algo así como… miedo. Parpadeo y respiro tan profundo.

Por su parte el rubio se mantuvo ahí, inerte, estaba tan vivo y sin embargo sentía que no era la "pulga molesta" de siempre, no era el enano apestoso, no era el Izaya de Raira, el informante… no era a quien odiaba.

Se sintió extraño al tener ese sentimiento de pena al ver como Namie se acercaba más al pelinegro sujetándolo como su apoyo, ella no le miraba con algún sentimiento en especial, solo se mantenía neutral pero podía percibir la tensión. Trago saliva y apretó los labios.

 _"_ _Quien es esta persona"_

Se dijo mentalmente oprimiendo los puños.

Shizuo desvió la mirada para pasar de largo al pelinegro sin siquiera decir nada, Vorona y Tom caminaron tras él sin llamarlo. Ambos sabían que la situación era tensa y hasta cierto punto asfixiante.

* * *

 **–Tres días después–**

— ¡¿Lo sabían?! — El rubio se puso de pie mirando con expresión severa a Celty y Shinra sentados uno al lado del otro, la Dullahan se encogió un poco y sintió repentina culpa.

Claro que lo sabía ya que Izaya estaba visitando continuamente desde su llegada a la ciudad a Shinra el cual se dedicaba a "apoyarlo" por ser "amigos" y sin embargo ella se sentía una traidora al no poder decirle nada a Shizuo, se sentía la peor amiga de todas.

Comenzó a textear rápidamente y sin embargo la voz de Shinra la hizo detenerse.

— ¿Ya se han topado? ¿Qué tal ha sido? No me digas Shizuo-kun… ¿Lo mataste? Anda, dinos… —

 _¡SHINRA TONTO!_

Pensó Celty al comenzar a sentir el ambiente pesado, Shinra sonreía como siempre, apaciguado y casi podría decir que cruel. Shizuo frunció aún más el ceño y empuño las manos.

— Debiste decirme que estaba de vuelta… — Ante cualquier pronóstico el rubio no grito, no destruyo nada, si, su voz estaba dura y cortante pero estaba relajada, o algo así.

Celty volvió a textear luego de borrar lo que estaba escribiendo un minuto atrás y luego le mostro la pantalla de su medio de comunicación.

[Lamento no haberte dicho nada… iba a hacerlo pero… Izaya se veía mal, dijo que no quería que nadie supiera de su regreso.]

— ¿Sabes el daño que tenía? — Esta vez Shinra sonó serio, Shizuo se encogió de hombros dejándose caer en el sillón frente a ambos. — Realmente estaba dañado y no dudo que aún lo está. Dime ¿Lo viste bien?

Shizuo negó lentamente al recordar la mirada sin energía de Izaya, era como si algo en ese enano estuviera relativamente muerto.

— Estaba advertido que si regresaba nada bueno sucedería… — No era como que estuviera arrepentido de sus palabras en el pasado o de la golpiza que todos bien sabían el enano petulante se había ganado.

— Su movilidad está totalmente afectada. — Shinra se quedó un momento en silencio ante la mirada levemente sorprendida de Shizuo quien trago saliva. — Necesita un sinfín de terapias para poder tener una movilidad digamos normal.

-F/B-

 _—_ _Y porque no tomas las terapias si dices que las necesitas._

 _—_ _Vas a darme los analgésicos o no._

 _Izaya miraba de forma reprobatoria a Shinra, el medico por su parte sabía que le hacía sentir ofuscado el modo tan afanoso de repetir por quinta vez en solo media hora que tomara las terapias. Entonces, sonrió despreocupado._

 _—_ _Es negligente administrarte analgésicos de esa manera Orihara-kun. — En ese momento sonrió burlón ante los ojos carmesí de un Izaya tenso._

 _—_ _No es como si fueras el medico más legal en esta zona o el mundo en realidad. — Por primera vez en un buen tiempo vio al pelinegro chasquear la lengua, se mantenía inmóvil sentado en el sillón unitario._

 _—_ _Bueno y que es lo que necesitas. — Por fin despegó del celular los ojos y miro a su amigo quien respiro hondo._

 _—_ _AINE. — Dijo el pelinegro secamente._

 _—_ _Aine... — Repitió Shinra alzando una ceja ante el asentimiento de Izaya. Suspiro largamente._

 _Si bien él era negligente, sabía que el Aine era un analgésico realmente potente, podría quitarle el dolor, la inflamación y calmar las fiebres pero si seguía consumiendo las cantidades que estaba seguro el informante tomaba en exceso terminaría de una manera aún más lamentable; muerto._

 _—_ _Lo tienes…_

Suspiro ante aquel recuerdo, miro nuevamente a Shizuo esperando que entendiese su suplica silenciosa.

Tal vez él decía que su mundo era Celty y que las radicales peleas de Shizuo e Izaya no le importaban, que podrían matarse si querían pero… eso estaba muy lejos de ser cierto.

Ellos eran sus amigos, tal vez no tenían la mejor relación pero, para él, ellos eran importantes y sabía que para esos dos él era importante.

— Yo que puedo hacer… — Dijo Shizuo entre dientes tratando de controlar su ánimo.

— Habla con él… sin agresión. — Shinra se encogió en hombros levantándose para desaparecer por el pasillo rumbo a su habitación.

Nunca se había sentido tan impotente y responsable de algo. El joven médico pensó en aquel momento que cruzaba el umbral a su habitación que tal vez y solo tal vez, si nunca los hubiera presentado, si jamás hubiese creído que era buena idea, seguro otra cosa seria. Quizá una idea absurda, sin embargo probablemente no estaría en esa constante disyuntiva al ver al informante.

En la sala Celty le explico rápidamente a Shizuo la situación.

[…Y es por eso que Shinra está preocupado, yo lamento esto, me siento responsable, si te hubiese dicho tal vez hubieras podido ayudar o no lo sé, en verdad estoy desconcertada.]

— ¡Joder! ¡¿Es que acaso Shinra perdió el juicio?! Y ese enano ridículo… — Bien, en ese momento se sintió tenso, nervioso y sobre sus hombros cayó el peso de la culpa.

¿Irónico? Bien dicen que cada cual tiene su propia visión de la situación.

Al llegar a su departamento observo a Vorona quien justo en aquel momento estaba acercándose a la salida.

— ¡Ha! Estaba por buscarte, es demasiado tard- — La rubia no tuvo tiempo de terminar cuando el mayor se acercó a ella inclinándose a recargarse en su hombro.

Ella rodeo su espalda dando algunas palmadas y leves caricias intentando mirarle a los ojos.

Debería pensar sus palabras y sus actos, alguien como él no podía lidiar con algo tan pesado ¿Cómo hablar con alguien que odias para salvarle de sí mismo?

Se recostó en la cama dejando el libro que hojeaba mientras Namie lo sermoneaba otra vez, miro de reojo como la joven mujer se mantenía de pie a su lado mirándolo minuciosa sin decir nada luego de unos minutos de tanto reclamo, arqueo una ceja ante aquellos ojos desafiantes y luego sonrió de forma burlona.

— ¿Crees que venga a matarme? — La mujer alzo una ceja incomprensible ante aquellas palabras y entonces el pelinegro bajo la cabeza riendo con tono irónico. — Shizuo… tenía la expresión de alguien herido.

— No es la misma persona. — Namie se alejó para ir a la puerta tomando el pomo, se quedó ahí unos instantes y luego observo a Izaya quien alzo la mirada, sus ojos se fijaron en los del otro. — Tú tampoco eres el mismo… ya no hay un rey y tampoco un peón, ya no veo que quieras que muera, tampoco veo que lo odies… ni siquiera veo el miedo. Dime… ¿Qué piensas de ustedes?

Ante aquellas palabras las cuales mantuvieron desconcertado al ex informante por unos minutos, abrió los labios pero Namie ya se había marchado.

 **Vale la pena conocer al enemigo... entre otras cosas por la posibilidad de que algún día se convierta en un amigo.**

* * *

Llego sin muchas ganas, luego del mensaje que la pulga le había hecho llegar, no dudo en encaminarse hasta aquella esquina donde le había golpeado con el contenedor de basura cierta vez en el pasado, sonrió entre dientes ante aquel recuerdo, habría pasado tanto tiempo, era todo diferente, ahora estaba en una brecha enorme de tiempo. Parecía como si pudiera ver la escena al estar de pie a unos metros, percibió la presencia del pelinegro al cruzar la esquina, estaba de espaldas sentado en una banca, respiro profundamente, se sintió entumecido por el frio del aire, estaba llegando el invierno así que guardo sus entumidas manos en los bolsillos de la chamarra negra que cargaba y cruzo la calle mostrándose indiferente pero en sus adentros, sabía que nada estaba bien. Izaya no estaba bien y francamente, él tampoco lo terminaba de estar.

Sintió la presencia de alguien tras él y dejo de mirar el móvil mostrando una sonrisa casi burlona. Había llegado el momento.

No volteo y no se inmuto ante aquella presencia, luego de unos minutos se animó a ver por sobre su hombro y lo vio sentado de espaldas, a sus espaldas, podía ver y repentinamente sentir el humo del cigarro inundar su espacio, chasqueo la lengua pero sonrió.

 _"_ _No ha cambiado del todo…"_

Pensó mientras volvía la vista al móvil… y luego, no sabía que decir en realidad, estaba seguro que tenía que decir algo pero estando ahí, era difícil, ni siquiera podía encararlo entonces…

— Yo le dije a tu secretaria que si volvías iba a matarte…

Escucho la voz seca de Shizuo y entonces se sobresaltó un momento. Volvió a sonreír con clara sorna.

— Si… algo así me dijo, por cierto, ya no es mi secretaria. — De repente se sintió idiota al decir aquello último pero no le dio tantas vueltas sabiendo que igual no sería relevante.

— ¿Por fin se ha cansado de ti? — El rubio miro el suelo mientras exhalaba el humo de su cigarro.

De repente el pelinegro comenzó a reír ante aquel comentario sin embargo no menciono nada sobre eso.

— ¿Hablaste con Shinra? — Cuestiono ya a sabiendas la respuesta puesto que el rubio soltó un bufido al escuchar el nombre del doctor.

— Si, algo así… — Abordar el tema estaba siendo por lo menos para el rubio un tanto incomodo ¿Cómo debía decirle a quien habría despreciado tanto que no se arruinara? Y es que había pensado en el pasado que si ese enano despreciable moría, su vida sería más sencilla.

Volvió a reinar el silencio entre ellos y solo podían escuchar el ruido de los autos, las personas a su alrededor. Algunos curiosos los reconocieron y no tardo en llenarse de rumores, como si de un deja vu se tratase, las conversaciones virtuales, los texteos y por los callejones se murmuraba nuevamente.

¿Es que volverían los momentos de disturbios? ¿Los más poderosos del barrio pelearían nuevamente? Y sin embargo los implicados vagaban entre palabras que no salían de sus gargantas.

' _Deberíamos comer estofado…'_

Izaya envió aquel mensaje con una leve sonrisa percibiendo aun el humo del cigarro, respiro profundamente y se guardó el móvil en el abrigo.

Ninguno de los dos en su vida desde que se conocían, habían imaginado que podrían hablar sin agredirse o algo así, entre ellos había una brecha enorme de diferencia, Shizuo pensaba de Izaya lo peor y viceversa, aunque en lo que estaban de acuerdo es que eran unos monstruos, sin siquiera imaginarlo habían más cosas que los hacían compaginar y aun así siempre buscaban algo para mantener esa fisura absurda.

Por la cabeza de ambos paso en algún momento la idea de dejar esas peleas y ser dos personas normales en una ciudad entre tanta gente, cruzándose debes en cuando y saludándose como dos personas que se conocían del instituto, incluso, si esa extraña sensación de tensión en su juventud no hubiese existido, tal vez hasta habrían sido buenos amigos, tendrían buenos recuerdos y probablemente en ese justo momento estarían planeando alguna reunión entre amigos como Shinra siempre solía hacerlo.

Pero entonces, todos los hechos volvieron a sus cabezas, era un vaivén de peleas, gritos e insultos mutuos, era su manera de haber vivido, era una relación increíblemente desafiante, dejar de odiar a alguien es tan difícil, imposible incluso pero, a veces eso hace especial una relación, porque si de algo estaban seguros es que no habrían vivido como simples desconocidos, el punto era que ellos al igual que Shinra, Kadota, Celty, Tom, Namie, Vorona… Todos, era algo como destinado.

Shizuo respiro hondo, no podía estar ahí tanto tiempo puesto que su paciencia era demasiado frágil en ese momento.

Izaya por su parte, sentía que estaba en un campo minado, sus pensamientos aun no estaban tan de acuerdo con su boca, entonces, el silencio era su mejor aliado y solo saber los cuestionamientos o reclamos del rubio serian quienes le harían hablar.

— Debes dejar de ponerte en riesgo enano… Shinra está preocupado, Celty también lo está… ¿Acaso no piensas en algo más para ti?

Shizuo dio una última calada al cigarrillo antes de arrojarlo al suelo y pisarlo. El pelinegro abrió los ojos por completo ante aquellas palabras, imaginaba que Shizuo estaba al tanto de su situación pero no imaginaba que le diría eso, siempre estaba más allá de su imaginación, la bestia siempre rompía el esquema, mandaba el guion que él planeaba mucho al infierno… Sonrió a sus adentros y miro sobre su hombro los cabellos de Shizuo meneándose con el viento.

Por el contrario al no recibir respuesta Shizuo chasqueo la lengua. — Nunca he podido imaginar que somos amigos… Pero yo no soy quien te mataría de todas formas, puedo hacerte sufrir como ahora y de todas formas es mi limite… yo no soy un asesino. —

Izaya sonrió por lo bajo 'ya lo sé' dijo mentalmente, él sabía que Shizuo era tal vez y solo tal vez uno de los hombres más honestos y buenos que jamás conocería, idiota e ingenuo también pero… por esa razón todos tenían cierto respeto y cariño ¿Es que acaso todos esos pensamientos desembocaban en envidia? No… más bien era una oscura admiración, era tan grande que se tornaba en fastidio, él no era tan bueno, no confiaba y entonces se ganó ese sentimiento de los demás.

Ahí estaba la diferencia entre ellos. Sin embargo durante toda su 'relación', quiso sacar algo malo del monstruo, quiso que todos vieran algo que no existía y por eso jamás sucedió. Shizuo era incorruptible al fin y al cabo. Que ironía.

— A pesar de ser un monstruo, Shizu-chan es divertido… — Aquel tono despreocupado y molesto de nuevo.

Shizuo sonrió por encima de toda la oración, la saña fingida y la burla.

— Si… soy un monstruo… y tú sigues siendo una repugnante pulga. —Eso sonó como a ellos… — Debes dejar de cometer suicidios lentos enano…

El pelinegro soltó una leve risa y Shizuo le miro por encima del hombro.

— Estamos muy lejos de tener una conversación final… despreocúpate.

Ante aquellas palabras el pelinegro se levantó con algo de dificultad, respiro hondo y al girarse observo de frente a Shizuo quien ya esperaba encararlo, poco a poco sonrió de forma maliciosa y como en aquellas huidas del pasado, alzo su mano despidiéndose con inocencia fingida sin recibir más respuestas.

Esta vez no estaba huyendo, caminaba a un paso tranquilo, no habían gritos, botes de basura volando o señalamientos y cada paso era un recuerdo de aquellos días, heridas y risotadas llenas de crueldad, gritos furicos y maldiciones…

Entre todo su juego jamás pensó aquel final tan pacifico, estaba tan retorcida su mente que siempre pensó que habría sangre en su final… bueno, hubo sangre pero aun respiraba y luego de todo el pasado ahogado ahora había demasiada luz.

Cada uno camino a diferente velocidad pero tenían los sentimientos en sincronía, demasiado aliviados.

No eran amigos eso era un hecho pero, tampoco eran más enemigos, eran algo así como rivales de pensamiento e ideales… pero nada más.

Así se sentía la liberación, ese era el punto final para una relación de odio, no habían disculpas ya que sabían que ambos eran culpables, ambos habían hecho daño… entonces todo ahora estaba bien, probablemente habría futuro para una conversación más larga, fluida y con las explicaciones a tantos extraños sucesos en sus vidas, aunque estaban seguros que una amistad no nacería de un día a otro, llevaría años comprender la mentalidad del otro y tolerar los ideales, buenos o malos pero… no, ellos no tenían prisa, ellos tendrían tiempo de volver a verse y comprobar que tanto habrían madurado.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** _Luego de un millón de años volví con esto… me tomo bastante porque nada me gustaba jajajaja estaba muy triste porque imaginaba algo muy lleno de acción pero al final nada ingenioso me salió y bien, esto fue lo más cercano a lo creíble, no sé porque siento que a pesar de todo queda abierto a mucho (estoy en negación), quizá es algo muy inestable pero siento que así debe ser... no le veo algo mas coherente y de todas formas no soy muy coherente. Jamas. Espero les guste y no se próximamente, tal vez en unos días suba unos "drabble" (de 100 palabras como debe ser) variados que se me han ocurrido y de poquito he hecho, mientras…_

 _Agradezco muchísimo a las personas que siguieron este fanfic y que me motivaron a seguir hasta aquí, debo admitir que casi lo abandono por el miedo a que no gustara pero estoy muy feliz de que si les agradara y me hace aún más feliz que si fui un poco más realista, yo siempre quiero hacer fanfics con justo la personalidad de los personajes sean o no AU, este fanfic fue un reto más que nada por el IzaNamie que wow… pero es bueno saber que lo hice un poquito bien y gracias a eso seguiré… no quiero meterme con el yaoi jajajajaja aunque quizá lo haga indirectamente.(¿?) se queda abierta la posibilidad, depende de ustedes.(¿?)_

 **¡Nuevamente gracias por leer!**


End file.
